


Unexpected Development

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: AOT What-Ifs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Falco eats Eren and inherits the Founding Titan.He takes the third option and takes away the Titan powers from all Eldians, aside from himself, in hopes that this would make the world hate them less. He also takes a huge gamble than may or may not pay off.
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Series: AOT What-Ifs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195199
Kudos: 15





	1. Big Brother, Little Brother

The air was quiet. Too quiet.

Then the world went boom and multiple lights appeared, indicating multiple Titan transformations.

Those consisted mostly of upper echelons of the military, with one exception.

That exception was Falco Grice.

"Don't worry, Falco!" Colt says "Your big brother would stay with you forever."

Falco didn't reply. Instead, he pushed his brother away and walked over to where Reiner and Eren were standing.

"I have to save Gabi." he whispers "I'll eat the Armored in her place."

But then another idea emerged. A better one.

And then he transformed.

He lunged at Eren, who was immobilized by Reiner, and attempted to get at his nape. Unfortunately, since Reiner still had him pinned, this was difficult to do.

And Reiner realized this, releasing him.

Falco pinned him down instead, and then bit at the nape, exposing the Shifter inside.

Then ate him.

Colt watched Falco emerge from his Titan body, and couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Falco..." Colt says "Falco..."

He is hugging his little brother tightly.

"Ahem." Magath interrupted "The two of you will have plenty of time later, but now we need your cooperation. We have the Founder, even if the current one is unexpected. He needs to be introduced to the top brass and they'll decide what to do next."

"Like hell." Colt glares "If you think I'll let you have him after what just happened, then you're sorely mistaken!"

"I thought I told you." Magath says "Eldians don't give orders. Falco. Gabi. Come along."

"Let's go." Gabi says, prying Falco out of Colt's arms gently "I'll make sure they don't take advantage of him, don't worry."

-x-

"Ah, General Magath." a man says "What brings you here?"

"An unexpected development." Magath says, ushering Falco and Gabi inside "Eren Yeager was eaten by one of our own."

"And I suppose the new Founder is one of these two." the man says, staring at Gabi intently

"Don't look at me." the girl says "I am just here to make sure nothing untoward happens on behalf of Colt."

"Well, then." the general says "The power can't be used without someone with royal blood, so we have to find someone like that."

"You don't have to keep looking." a voice says "He is here."

Magath and the other man glance at the door, to see Colt standing there, holding Zeke in a chokehold.

"I see." the man says "Very well. You know what to do."

Colt and Magath push Zeke and Falco towards each other simultaneously, and their bodies touch.


	2. Infiltrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain group infiltrates the airship.

For the next couple days, Falco was kept away from the others, and under the close watch of the upper officers of said military, all of whom were Marleyans. In fact, the only Eldians allowed to go anywhere near him were Colt and Zeke. Which, of course, frustrated Gabi to no end.

"Help me." she asked Mr. Braus one day "Help me find a way to see Falco."

"We can't." Mr. Braus says "It's too risky."

"It's also your only hope to see Sasha again." Gabi says "The Founding Titan has special ability to allow up to ten people of their choice to travel back in time. If you help me out, I can convince Falco to do it with us. All six of us."

She throws Niccolo a significant look.

"Eldians by themselves might not get in." Niccolo says thoughtfully "But Marleyans might."

He stood up.

"All right, here is what we're going to do..."

-x-

"Who are you?" a guard asked

"Niccolo, of 32nd Marley flotilla. I was captured and forced to cook for these Devils." Niccolo says "But thanks to your invasion, I was able to escape and help some of the other prisoners get away as well."

He indicated Gabi and the Braus family, who stood behind him, all wearing Marley uniforms they stole from actual Marleyans with Niccolo's help.

The guard mumbled something, but let them onto the airship which served as Marley's HQ during the invasion anyway.

Once in, they got straight to business. Niccolo and Gabi brought down most of the soldiers inside, while Mr. Braus brought a few down as well.

"Right." Niccolo says "Spread out. Locate our quarry. Once you do, inform the rest of us using these."

He gave Gabi and the Brauses wireless communicators they filched from the downed officers. 

"For Sasha." Mr. Braus says "And for Ben."

Niccolo nods, and they move out.

-x-

Falco looks up as the door opens, and a young woman enters.

A very familiar young woman.

"Kaya?" he asks in disbelief "What brings you here?"

"Well of course I had to come see you, little cousin." Kaya says

Turning to one of the Marleyans, she continues

"Ben here is my cousin, you see." Kaya says "When I heard you had captured him, I just had to come here and get him back. Your soldier, Niccolo, was so moved by my family's plight that he decided to help us out."

The two Marleyan officers in the room look at one another with uncertainty.

"This is Falco." a Marleyan officer says "I think you might be mistaken. You need to lea-..."

"Nonsense." Kaya says "It's Ben. I'd recognize that face anywhere. Ben likes to run away and play pretend. You might have captured him during one of those times, believing that his pretend-play was for real. Now, I am in a hurry. I need to bring him back. His parents are really worried, you know."

She knelt in front of Falco, telling him to play along with her eyes.

"Will you come back with us, Ben?" she asks him directly "Think about your parents. They're worried sick."

Falco nods.

"There, you see?" Kaya smiles at the officers "Now, may we please go?"

The Marleyans could only nod.

Kaya took Falco's hand and lead him out of the room, and eventually, the airship.

"All done." she spoke into the gadget "I've successfully rescued Ben."


	3. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan succeeds.

Niccolo awoke on the beach. The skies were dark, illuminated only by the paltry light of the moon.

Moreover, he could hear the voices nearby, as well as the approaching footsteps.

It was that night. He had no doubt about that.

Which meant that the plan had worked.

Gabi and Falco would do their part on Marley's soil, while he would do his on Paradis' shores, helped along by the Braus family and Kaya.

Somehow, the prospect of himself and Sasha falling in love with one another all over again made him feel giddy.

Still, he needed to get in touch with his fellow time-travelers on this side of the sea, which meant he needed to cooperate.

It wasn't going to be easy, especially since he still blamed Eren for Sasha's death, but he had to do it.

So he let himself be captured again.

The events unfolded exactly the way they had in the previous timeline, but Niccolo endured.

Soon, he would begin to alter them.

-x-

Tonight was the night, he decided.

The convoy had reached the general vicinity of the Dauper village.

Niccolo flung himself out of the wagon he was riding in and disappeared into the forest.

"Oi!" one of the soldiers called out "Get back here!"

The convoy stopped, and Niccolo quickened his pace.

A hand grabs him, pulling him along.

"You're late." Mr. Braus says "Though I am glad you're here. I know the woods, so they won't catch us. Now come along."

Niccolo relaxes, and he follows his future father-in-law.

"I was in the vicinity." Mr. Braus explains "So we start tonight?"

"Yes." Niccolo says

-x-

They reached the Braus cottage, and Mr. Braus opened the door.

He and Niccolo then entered.

Kaya flung herself at the Marleyan, hugging him tightly.

"Kaya." Mrs. Braus warns "He can't breathe."

Kaya apologizes and lets go.

Mrs. Braus is the next to hug him.

"I've baked some pumpkin pies." she says "I remember they're your favorite, Niccolo."

"Indeed." Niccolo says, and digs in with fervor

"Eat slowly." Mrs. Braus advises "Those pies aren't going anywhere."

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

When Mr. Braus opened it, there was a soldier standing there.

"We're looking for a runaway war prisoner." the soldier says, saluting "Have you seen him?"

"What does he look like?"

"Blond hair, brown eyes. Wears a Marleyan military uniform."

"Sorry." Mr. Braus says "Haven't seen anyone like that 'round here."

"All right." the soldier says "If you do see him, please let us know."

Mr. Braus closes the door.

"They won't be botherin' us no more." he says "We relax tonight, an' we begin first thing tomorrow."


	4. Two Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alterations are starting to be made, on both sides of the sea.

"I seem to have a problem, Commander Magath." Galliard says "I can't transform into a Titan..."

"Me neither." Pieck announces

"Say what?" Magath asks

Nearby, Warrior candidates were huddled close together.

They had overheard everything.

"Is it true?" Udo asks "That you can't turn into Titans anymore?"

"The Founding Titan must have done this." Porco scowled "Whoever it is, they must know about us..."

Falco flinched. Gabi began rubbing circles on his back.

"Don't worry." she whispered "They won't know, and if they find out by some miracle, they would understand. I'll make them understand."

"According to Reiner's intel, The current Founding Titan is Eren Yeager." Magath says "The sooner we find him, the better. He needs to be eliminated for depriving us of our greatest asset..."

"What if that wasn't his intention?" Falco suddenly spoke up "I've been friends with Eren Yeager for quite some time now, and he told me...told me he plans to end the world's hatred of Eldians by removing the very reason the world hates us: our ability to turn into Titans. I guess he finally decided to do it."

"Falco." Gabi says warningly "That kinda talk is treason."

"Sorry, Gabi." Falco's gaze hardens "But it needs to be said. Marley is falling into the same pitfalls they once blamed our ancestors for. The world hates us, and the only way to change that was what Eren did. Believe it or not, his plans were much more brutal originally. I am the one who convinced him to go with this plan instead."

-x-

"We have bad news, Sir!" a messenger saluted "The Dauper village is under attack!"

"What?" Sasha's head snapped up "I need to go there, now!"

"Take a small group with you." Levi says "Don't take too long. You still have your duties here."

But Sasha tuned him out, as she leapt onto her horse and rode off, making Levi sigh in exasperation.

"You four." he orders "Follow her." 

"Eren." Levi says next "Try to transform into a Titan. We need your help."

Eren did, but then froze.

"I can't, Sir." he says "My Titan power...it's gone..."

"Are you sure?" Levi asks "Maybe you just can't transform for usual reasons..."

"No." Eren says "This feels...different...It feels like the work of a Founding Titan..."

"But you have the Founding Titan..." Levi frowns

"Not anymore." Eren says "Someone must have taken it from me...in the future perhaps...and this affects the current time..."

Then he frowns in puzzlement.

"Wait..." he says slowly "How do I know this?"

"The Attack Titan." a young girl emerged out of the woods "It has the power to peer into future events. The one who took your Titans from you is our tenant, Ben, as part of a larger plan made by us."

"And what plan is that?" Levi's eyes narrowed "What kinda plan requires taking our greatest asset and giving it to an unknown person? Or were you just greedy?"

"Neither." the girl says unflappably "Originally, Ben only did it to return to his human form, and Eren was the closest. The plan came later. I am Kaya, by the way."

"You haven't answered my question." Levi growled

"The world is full of hate." Kaya begins her explanation "Paradis Eldians hate Marleyans and Eldians living in Marley, and vice versa. We are a group consisting of five Eldians, myself included, and one Marleyan, and we seek to end that hatred for good. Ben removed our Titan heritage to that end."

"I can see you're worried." another voice said "Worried we're keeping you from going after Sasha. But you see, the alleged attack on Dauper village...it was faked, by me. I knew that hearing about it would make Sasha want to check on it, only to find it intact."

A man emerged from the woods.

"Niccolo." Hange greeted him coolly "What are you playing at?"

"Me?" Niccolo smiles "Nothing. In the future, I fell in love with Sasha, and I only want that to happen again. I've faked the attack on her village so she'd meet me. Her parents will be keeping her company until Kaya and I return there."

-x-

"Sasha?" Mr. Braus greets

"Dad." Sasha jumps into his arms "I thought this village would be destroyed, and that everyone would be dead..."

The Brauses exchange a knowing look.

"Let's just say _he_ is smitten." Mrs. Braus says, smiling gently "Now come inside. We have meat, and cookies. Fresh from the oven..."

Sasha immediately started drooling, her previous fears forgotten.


End file.
